Pelear o morir: ¡Estilo ninja!
by Kamalth
Summary: Naruto simpre a sido un ninja impredecible,abriendose camino con determinacion y suerte...sumemos una espada con conciencia y deseo inagotable por pelear?...Pobre mundo NO YAOI


**Prologo**

¿Dónde estaba?...esa era la pregunta que resonaba en la cabeza del hombre mientras flotaba en la profunda obscuridad…no había viento,ni pájaros…tampoco el olor a sudor y tierra removida del campo donde trabajo…o el sonido de el acero estrellándose entre si con gemidos de dolor del campo de batalla…solo…obscuridad y silencio…

Sin que el lo supiera su destino había sido cambiado…un simple desvío como si se tratase de una broma …el hombre que se convertiría en uno de los guerreros mas temidos de la sociedad de almas,Zaraki Kenpachi como llegaría a llamarse a si mismo…se encontró en una situación invertida…su alma atrapada en la obscuridad hasta que algún guerrero le diera forma en un zanpakuto y juntos pelearan contra los terribles hollows…

Pero...al parecer el destino se sintió cómico …porque estaba a punto de hacer de lo que todos daban por hecho,sus realidades y todo lo que daban por sentado…todo eso…lo convirtió en un chiste….

0000000000000000000000

Una sensación calida…¿una mano?...no estaba seguro de cómo lo sabia o sentia,dado que en realidad no había nadie mas con el…pero otra presencia invadía su espacio…su obscuridad y silencio,llenandolo con una sed de sangre y rabia que se encarnaba como violentos ríos carmesí…pero el permaneció estoico aun cuando el calido liquido le llegaba hasta las rodillas y cráneos golpeaban sus piernas por la corriente

Un muchacho…esta era la mente de un muchacho lleno de odio y rencor hacia todo…quien no tenia ningún aprecio por la vida humana y no dudaría en acabar con quien se le pusiera enfrente…por primera vez en quien sabe cuanto tiempo…se dio el lujo de sonreír sádicamente

0000000000000000

Kubikiri Houcho…Degollador de cabezas…ese es el nombre que Momochi Zabuza le había dado y tenia que aceptar que le quedaba muy bien…

Su cuerpo era una enorme hoja de acero y un mango largo para formar un temible y afilado zambato que Zabuza cargaba como si fuera una simple vara

A pesar de los años que ya habían estado juntos…nunca sintió deseo de hablar con Zabuza…mientras el mismo amaba la batalla…Zabuza solo parecía conformarse con el derramamiento de sangre,debiles o fuertes le daba igual siempre y cuando consiguiera su objetivo…¿Cuál es el punto en matar a alguien que ni siquiera lo ve venir…si no vez el miedo en sus ojos…o la rabia mientras lucha por su derecho a seguir existiendo?...No…el demonio de la niebla sabia matar…pero no pelear…y por eso…Kubikiri Houcho nunca hablo con su maestro…

00000000000000000

Silencio…Kubikiri Houcho se había acostumbrado a la sangre y huesos que lo habían rodeado durante tantos años que fue la herramienta del demonio de la niebla que ahora que su maestro estaba muerto el silencio era abrumador y molesto…si bien nunca llego a compartir nada con el hombre había llegado a respetarlo por sus habilidades

Pero ahora estaba clavado en su tumba…donde se oxidaría sin probar el fuego de la batalla otra vez…no quería que eso pasara…no quería volver a la obscuridad…¡la odiaba!

Decidido empezó a buscar a su alrededor…los enemigos que pelearon contra Zabuza y su aprendiz se encontraban allí…

El mayor era el mas fuerte y tenia grandes habilidades para la pelea…pero ya era demasiado viejo y su energía,aunque potente,estaba apagada y ociosa…no…no serviría

Después estaba una energía muy débil…tampoco…

Este otro parecía mas prometedor…tenia gran energía y una voluntad para pelear..si…tal vez el…

Pero…una energía mayor y una voluntad firme y decidida llamo su atención…no tenia gran habilidad en la batalla por lo que había visto através de los ojos de su antiguo maestro…pero…quizá…

"**Entonces creare mi propio nindo…¡Nunca volverme en mi palabra,Dattebayo!"**

Sonriendo como un maniático…Kubikiri Houcho empezó a juntar su energía…había encontrado a su siguiente maestro!

0000000000000000

Tras escuchar a su estudiante declarar su nuevo camino ninja,Kakashi no pudo evitar sonreír…era bueno que aun habiendo encarado la muerte de alguien que se parecía tanto a el y haber sentido la obscura influencia del Kyuubi,Naruto aun seguía sonriendo

Pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados por una extraña vibra de…energía…no era chakra sino algo mas…buscando la fuente su ojo giro hacia la espada de Zabuza que permanecía clavada en la tierra…pero emitía extras ondas amarillas que subían desde la punta clavada hasta el mango y se levantaban hasta separarse y dispersarse…no sabia que era…pero protegería a sus gennis…

O lo hubiera intentado si la espada no hubiera repentinamente saltado de su descanso en la tierra y girado tal como la había lanzado anteriormente Zabuza para clavarse hasta el mango en el pecho de su rubio alumno,atravezandolo completamente,haciendo que Sasuke quedara paralizado de asombro y horror y que Sakura quedara pasmada…con un grito silencioso en la boca

"¡Naruto!"-Grtio Kakashi empujando a Sasuke hacia atrás para poder acercarse al rubio que yacía en el suelo-"Rapido Sasuke,ayudame a sacar la espa…da"-Pauso el jounnin al pasar la mirada por la herida solo para encontrar un agujero en su chaqueta

"¿Do-donde esta la sangre?"-Pregunto el…sin esperar verdaderamente una respuesta…que sin embargo le llego por parte de Sasuke

"¿Y la espada…?"-Sakura..al no poder aguantar mas finalmente termino desmayándose…dejando a su maestro y compañero solos para resolver ellos mismos

0000000000000000000

"Uuugh…mi cabeza…me siento como si Sakura-chan me hubiera golpeado…varias veces"-Dijo Naruto frotándose la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie…como diablos había llegado hasta una alcantarilla?

Poniéndose de pie Naruto empezó a recorrer el largo pasillo inundado…todo se veia tan desgastado como si nadie hubiese estado allí en años,estaba peor que su apartamento y vaya que su apartamento estaba feo

Mientras siguió caminando finalmente llego a lo que parecía un cuarto grande y circular…y justo en medio de el un extraño hombre con los brazos cruzados lo miraba fijamente…

Era algo en verdad espeluznante ya que el sujeto era mucho mas alto que Kakashi…tenia una gran cicatriz a lo largo del ojo izquierdo y tenia cabello negro,largo y desacomodado que cubría ligeramente su rostro que parecía un ceño molesto tallado en piedra…sus ropas eran un andrajoso kimono que en algún momento fue azul…pero ahora tenia mugre y lo que parecía ser sangre seca …además a la altura de la faja una katana larga y delgada…mas larga que Naruto mismo haciendo que este tragara saliva nervioso

Sin embargo,teniendo mas agallas que cerebro,el rubio apretó los dientes y apunto al extraño-"¡Tu!,¿Dónde rayos estoy y porque me trajiste aquí?,¡Contesta!"

Sin embargo el hombre que parecía estatua simplemente lo miro como si fuera un bicho raro…sin siquiera parpadear…era realmente escalofriante..

"Oye mocoso…¿Cuál es tu nombre?"-Pregunto el hombre con una voz profunda y un tono entre ordenando y molesto…

"Mi-mi nombre e-¡Agh!,¿Por qué te diría mi nombre si no se ni quien eres y tu no has contestado mis preguntas!"-Contesto Naruto enojado,levantando el puño tratando de lucir intimidante

Sobra decir que el gigante ni siquiera pestañeo…solo dirigió su mirada directamente a los ojos de rubio oji-azul…haciendo que este bajara el puño y tragara saliva otra vez…había algo en esa persona que simplemente le gritaba 'contesta o te presentare al verdadero dolor'…así que por primera vez en quien sabe cuanto tiempo decidió seguir su sentido común en lugar de escupir lo primero que se le viniera a la mente decidió contestar

"Na-Naruto Uzumaki"-Dijo el rubio genuinamente asustado

Kubikiri Houcho lo miro por unos instantes como tomándole la medida…

"Yo…soy tu arma…el filo que partirá a tus oponentes…pero antes de que ayude tendrás que demostrarme que no pierdo mi tiempo contigo…muéstrame agallas y yo te daré mi mi nombre…con el podrás llamar mi poder como si fuera tuyo…mientras tanto permaneceré aquí…observándote…ahora largo que ese maestro tuyo te esta llamando"

Antes de que Naruto pudiera preguntar como sabia eso Kubikiri libero un tanto de su energia,empujando la conciencia del rubio de vuelta al plano terrenal…

El chico sin duda tenia agallas y una boca para demostrarlo…solo hacia falta ver si tenia lo que hacia falta para respaldarlo…si no…bueno…tal vez la energía en el siguiente cuarto seria mas entretenida…

Sin saberlo Kubikiri se había convertido en una resistencia…una ultima barrera entre la conciencia del rubio y la temible bestia que era el Kyuubi encerrado en su interior separándolos con su misma existencia…ni el ni nadie podría decir del efecto que tendría esto en el futuro del joven shinobi…

Cerrandol los ojos para dormir repentinamente una imagen llego a su mente…el rubio de pie frente a un enorme desierto blanco sosteniéndolo y recargándolo en su hombro…bajo sus pies la arena blanca lentamente se pintaba de rojo y se escuchaban los gritos de criaturas inhumanas a la distancia…y los ojos…sus ojos en el mas penetrante resplandor amarillo…pero antes que pudiera darse cuenta la imagen se había ido…dejándolo sorprendido y confundido…

"Niño…tu y yo…vamos a cubrir este mundo con sangre"


End file.
